


A Short Problem

by Eternal_Darkness, Internal_Nightmare



Series: Klance Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short!Keith - Freeform, klance, otp, ships, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/pseuds/Internal_Nightmare
Summary: A bunch of oneshots me and @Internal_Nightmare came up with a 1 AM. Feels, angst, and happiness just for you!





	

"You bastard!" The feisty Emo child called out. He stood on the top of his toes trying to reach for his red jacket. 

The Cuban boy simply laughed as the shorter boy fumed in anger.

"You're not even that tall! You just have abnormally long arms!" He seethed. Lance smiled and laughed as an idea came to Keith's mind.

He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and slowly closed his eyes. He started to lean in, freezing lance in his place. The blue paladin closed his eyes as well as his arm slowly dropped.

Keith's eyes flew open as he snatched his jacket. At the feeling of the jacket being forcefully ripped from his hands, Lance's eyes bolted open.

At the sight of Keith smiling and laughing at Lance, something broke. Lance wasn't sure why he was hurt, or why he even leaned in in the first place!

As the red paladin looked up at Lance, he noticed his eyes first. They looked so hurt, as if he were about to cry. Keith didn't understand why, they were just joking around. No matter how right it felt.

Lance scurried out the door and to his room. He sighed as the door shut behind him. What was going on?  
___________________________

Four days passed and the other paladins took notice to the unusual behaviour. There were no fights, no screaming, and Lance wasn't repeatedly put in the healing pod for getting his ass whooped.

Pidge was the first to notice. As the red and blue paladins left the breakfast table one morning, she confronted the others.

"Just a gut feeling, but something seems off between the two." Hunk rapidly nodded in agreement.

"You can cut the tension with a knife." Shirt commented. An evil glim came across Pidge's face.

"They are so going to get together."  
___________________________

Lance had spent the last four days cooped up in his room attempting to convince himself that he most certainly did not like Keith.

Keith had spent the last four days in the training room, only stopping to take a three hour nap every now and then. He tried to figure out his feelings. He never did understand them all that much.

Lance had finally had enough. He was going to tell Keith, he would make sure that he set this whole mess straight. 

With each step towards the training room, his confidence shrunk. What if Keith stopped talking to him? What if it all backfires? What if he /died/?

As he approached the door of the training room, he took a deep breath and just went for it. His mind shut off, he didn't even think about it.

"Keith!" The boy jumped slightly at his name being called. He stared at Lance for a minute before it all came clear, and sunk in. 

He liked Lance.

"I have something important to tell you." Lance rushed out, meanwhile Keith was still frozen in shock. He /liked/ Lance?

"I like you."

Both boys were equally shocked to hear the other say it. They had both finally confessed. It only took five days and major sleep deprivation.

Lance couldn't help it. He scooped Keith up in his arms and spun him around. Keith laughed as he was twirled around. Lance froze.

"Did you, the almighty emo Keith, just /laugh/?" Keith blushed as he mumbled a maybe. Lance laughed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's forehead and gently set him down on the ground. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. He slowly leaned in and shut his eyes.

"Just don't run away this time." Lance mumbled as he connected their lips. They moved in perfect harmony, like puzzle pieces put together. 

Keith's stomach was a mess and lances head was wild but they both lived it, neither one wanting to part. Of course, their need for oxygen got in the way.  
_________________________

As Keith and Lance continued their adoring make-out session, Pidge and the others watched the screen a minute more before shutting off the security cameras and giving the two some privacy.

Needless to say it was a good day. Keith and Lance finally got together, and Pidge made $100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot! Not really sure if this is all that good... but I'm posting it anyway! Anyone know how to add italics? I just put the // to represent it.  
> @Eternal_Darkness


End file.
